Atlantic Federation/CtW
CtW guide The Atlantic Federation begins the campaign controlling most of Northern Oceania as well as parts of Polystralia and the Pan-Caribbean regions of Southern Oceania. The Atlantic Federation also controls some key resources which may be vital for its war efforts — Uranium, Whales and Maize, which provide benefits in oil and food production and naval support. As an AI player, the Atlantic Federation doesn't form alliances nor does it seek them, but it will always try to maintain peaceful relations with the [[Great Salviatian Staat|Great Salviatian Staat]] and the Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Rising Sun — and usually gets them so long as these two factions are not allied to other factions. The Atlantic Federation sees itself as the defender of democracy, freedom, but most importantly, freedom to trade and sell, and so the AI player prioritises defeating the Workers' Republic of Vidalia, and the Bolivarian Republic, which it sees as a greater threat to its existence in comparison to the Salviatians. Because the Federation controls almost the entirety of Northern Oceania, it is rather tempting to consider liberating other areas around it to gain control of a secondary army, however, three factions bar your way to world supremacy — the Salviatians, who control Tunu territory and the Vidalians who have fortified Avannaa territory in Greenland, as well as the Goldstein Brigade rebels who prowl the Baja peninsula. It will not be an easy task since it will mean war with two implacable foes. Ideally, it may be more worthwhile to wait for them to attack one another or for one to seize the other's territories, especially that of Avannaa since it has been heavily fortified by the Vidalists. Once it has been weakened and taken by another faction, however, you are now ready to seize control. Baja, being the location of the last stronghold of the Goldstein Brigade, must be wiped out. Kill off the rebels and claim their Treachery card. The next thing you need to do is to send your army northwards — use treachery against whichever territory has a fortification level of 3 or lower, and then use your army against the other (hopefully) weaker territory. If both Tunu and Avannaa are held by one single faction, then you should be able to gain the use of an additional army, as well as a small sum of tribute from having unified the Western Arctic from your flag. Ideally, an attack should be made once Vidalia seizes both Avannaa and Tunu — use a Sabotage card against the fortress of Avannaa, then use your treachery card to seize the fortress, and then attack Tunu, which should have been devastated by Vidalia's successfull attack on Salviatian soil. Alternatively, you can try to fortify your positions in Greenland and attempt a war against the Bolivarians, since the Bolivarians are most likely to attack you. The only issue here is that although you may gain tribute, it will take longer for Southern Oceania to yield its bonus army, and even then, it is also under the control of the Empire across the Pacific (who control the Polystralian territories thereof), which is in control of a vast number of armies — far more armies than you possibly control at present. The only upshot however is that Polystralia has a supply centre, so attacking and striking quickly from your own insular territorries therein should allow you the means of gaining an army quicker than would normally be otherwise. With this in mind, an ideal strategy might be to seek peace in the Pacific, while waiting for the moment to gain control of the Western Arctic. Valid targets of expansion can be the Bolivarians and the SAO, who are located in Northern Asia. The only problem about attacking them is that if provoked, they may try to seek an alliance with either the Vidalians or the Salviatians if they feel threatened enough. Use your tribute either to buy bonus cards for offensive power, or use it to reinforce key positions on the map to prevent overruns. Overruns by the Empire are a possibility, so you should think of ensuring that any areas with multiple entry points from overseas into Oceania must be blocked off. Alternatively, it may be very expedient to launch a pre-emptive strike on the Empire at Australia by blocking off access at Shonan, and then seize whatever territories were cut off in this manner. 100px|center CtW Objectives *Outlive the following factions: **SALV **Jihadia **ROV **SAO **ESL **RB **Trans-Sahelia, or *Construct a Space Programme wonder in any territory. Initial startup *Territory: **Midatlantic ***Ottawa (capital, level 5) ***New York (level 4, WTC wonder) ***St John's (level 3) ***Chisasibi (level 3) ***Goose Bay (level 3) ***Belfast (level 2) ***Birmingham (level 2) ***Glasgow (level 1) **Western Arctic ***Whitehorse (level 4) ***Kitaa (level 3) **Pacific Coast ***Fort Yukon (level 1) ***Portland (level 2) ***San Angeles (level 3, supply x 1) **Midwest ***Uranium City (level 3, uranium) ***Houston (level 5) ***Winnipeg (level 2) ***Minneapolis (level 4, maize) ***Denver (level 5) **Polystralia ***Hobart (level 1) ***Christchurch (level 2) **Pan-Caribbean ***Miami (level 2, supply x 1) ***Monterrey (level 2) *Tribute: 200 *Bonus cards: 2 x Merchant corporation Category:CtW